


Bun Stuff

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Food, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: Eskel, however, was going to enjoy this, even with Geralt making stupid faces at him
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Twitter nonsense [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Bun Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annablume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablume/gifts).



> Tossing this up as well.

It wasn't very often that they allowed themselves a moment to relax, or anything not strictly necessary to life on the Path, but Eskel had always had a sweet tooth, and even if Geralt denied it to his dying breath, he knew the other Witcher did as well. They didn't hardly cost anything, anyways, less than a pittance for two freshly baked buns. 

Geralt had wolfed his down immediately, cheeks puffed out like a squirrel, a habit from their youth, where a treat not consumed immediately was often lost. He remembered the ridiculous amount of brawls that had broken out from one boy snatching a rare treat right out of the mouth of another. 

Eskel, however, was going to enjoy this, even with Geralt making stupid faces at him as he slowly took his first bite, humming in surprise. It wasn't just sweet, it was  _ rich, _ dense and studded with nuts and currants, the top drizzled with something sharply tart. 

"I like this sweet bun," he mused aloud, after he swallowed, because he didn't want to choke and ruin the experience, and, honestly, he was a damn adult. He could chew his food without risking an embarrassing death. 

Geralt was watching him eat the bun, chin in his hand, another one of his dopey looks on his face, crumbs in his beard. Eskel considered telling him he had a smear of glaze on his cheek as he took another careful bite, but settled on smiling at him instead, still savoring his treat.


End file.
